bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Contortion Splicer
Contortion Splicer ''This thing aint' even human anymore. Twisted and sick, mutterin those stange phrases. Not only is he crazy, he's spliced beyond all recognition. He'll twist himself up into a little baby sized thing and crawl into one of them little air vents. Next thing you know, he's poppin out of the ceiling, stranglin you with those arms. But the wo rst is the eyes, those godforsaken black wells. Could lose your soul starin at those things. - Random Splicer '' Research Bonuses *Research level 1 - Damage+ *Research level 2 - Limber Gene Tonic (will be added later) *Research level 3 - Damage++ *Research level 4 - Use Contortion Splicer organs as EVE hypos *Research level 5 - Damage++++ Appearance The Contortion Splicer is my first new enemy in the game. He has abilities that set him apart from most other enemies in this series, including anything i've seen on the Idea dumps. I created this guy to bring back the horror element to Bioshock: Survival. I hope you like him. The Contortion Splicer is a tall, hauntingly thin creature. It has been spliced and mutated by radiation to the point where it is only barely recognizable as human. Its torso has grown long and thin, and the chest is concave like a starving dog. The arms have elongated down to where they hang by the creatures knees. Both the arms and legs of the creature have extra joints, leading to 4 elbows and knees. Thier head is tiny and thin, like a pinhead. The fingers are long and have 7 joints each. Wicked claws glint on the ends of those arms. The skin is pale and bloodless, where there is any skin at all. The face is like a death mask, waxy skin pulled tight over the skull. However, the most horrifying thing about him are his eyes. The eyelids have been cut off, and the remainders hang in bloody rags over the huge, bulging, pitch-black orbs of the eyes. they are completely black, and take up a third of the face. When walking he'll make strange gurlging noises, and when he attacks he'll mutter in a gutteral tone, in a language nobody understands. He is completely naked, exept for a loincloth decorated with human and animal skulls. Overall he is an image of death, gaunt and pale as the Reaper himself. Tactics The Contortion Splicer is a master of two things: scare tactics, and avoiding and reversing your attacks﻿. You will generally have no warning when he appears, aside from a slight mumbling. When he does appear, he'll appear very close, and usually in dim light. He'll explode from a vent, contorted into a shape the size of a large toddler. He'll then unbend, rising from two, to about ten feet tall. He'll then start to slowly walk torward you. He moves pretty slow, but that doesn't mean he can be beat easily. He will backflip, twist, and do the splits to dodge your bullets, as well as perform many other excruciating bends to throw off your aim. He's not impossible to get a bead on, but don't use rare ammo; you'll probably waste it. But i know what your thinking, "Why don't i just nade' him to death?" Well, that won't work either. His fingers are so nimble, and his reflexs so fast, that ''he can catch your grenades and throw them back. ''He can't do this if the grenade is to far away, so try to catch him with the splash damage. If you try to retreat farther away, he'll bend himself into the toddler / crawler, and dive into a vent. It'll go completely quiet, and then the guy will burst out right next to you. (and probably scare the shit outta you) When he finally gets close eneough to attack, he has some nasty ones. He can claw you for a fair bit of damage. He can also do the splits and trip you, doing minor damage and throwing off your aim. He will rarely climb on your back like a little demonic monky, and try to strangle you to death. This attack drains your health at an alarming rate, and you have to push a button sequence to throw him off. He has health somewhere in between a Spider Splicer and a Brute.His only weakness is that he has no ranged attacks. Plasmids are very effective against this guy. Evolution You would think that with all the tricks this guy has, he couldn't get any worse. Wrong. After the halfway, Elite Contorters will pop out. These guys are even thinner, and their ribs stick out of their chest in bloody spikes. Thes new guys have 1.5X the health, and a bag of new tricks. First of all, he can crawl on ceilings and other surfaces. The second thing is that he acts like a lightning rod. He can take a hit of Electro-Bolt, and throw it right back at you. This prevents him from getting stunned. The last thing is that he can wriggle out of several traps; He'll laugh at Root Snare and trap lances. (will be elaborated on in the Lance Driver article)﻿ Rewards This guy may seem like it would be easier to just run away from him. You're right, it would be. But you would be missing out on the awsome loot he carries. He'll usually carry hundreds of dollars in cash, rare U-Invent components, and Inventable ammo types. After Research level four, you can also find up to four EVE hypos on him, replenishing the valuable resources you wasted on him. That is about it for the Contortion Splicer. Tell me what you think. Next up: The Pipe Gun! Back to the Hub﻿ Category:Blog posts